Ice Sword
Remastered= Description The Ice Sword, Glaciadator, or Crystal Sword, can be dug up with the Shovel in the second room of the Ice Castle level. You can use Pazzo to reveal the exact location. However, if you know the general area, digging randomly in the upper right corner can get you the sword without Pazzo. It is close to the line on the background. The Ice Sword has received a buff in Magic and a seemingly higher Ice chance than before. Players must have a Level of 20 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 10 Remastered.png|The Ice Sword as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 10. Ice Sword location Remastered.png|Pazzo revealing the dig spot for the Ice Sword. download.jpg|Ice Sword Trivia * The Ice Sword and Fish are the only weapons in the entire game that can freeze enemies. * The Ice Sword has the highest chance to freeze enemies. * If Hawkster freezes an enemy with the weapon effect, the enemy will become invulnerable to attack by anyone but Hawkster. ** Hawkster will then repeatedly attack that enemy until that enemy breaks free from the ice. * The Ice Sword has moved to Group 10. ** In the original versions of Castle Crashers, the Ice Sword was in Group 8. * The Ice Sword, along with the Carrot, Leaf, Lobster, Umbrella, Chicken Stick, Pumpkin Peeler, Zigzag, Falchion, Apple Peeler, Rubber-Handle Sword, Refined Mace, Kielbasa, Gold Sword, Chewed Up Sword, Curved Sword, Bone Leg, Candlestick, and Wooden Mace, are the only weapons in the entire game that require a Shovel to retrieve them. See also * Weapon Tiers * Blue Knight * Iceskimo |-|Original= Description The Ice Sword, Glaciadator, or Crystal Sword, can be dug up with the Shovel in the second room of the Ice Castle level. You can use Pazzo to reveal the exact location. However, if you know the general area, digging randomly in the upper right corner can get you the sword without Pazzo. It is close to the line on the background. It has a 2% chance to freeze an enemy, and it's the only weapon to have this effect. Players must have a Level of 20 or more to wield it. Gallery Group 8 Original.png|The Ice Sword as it appears in the Weapons Frog in Group 8. Ice Sword location.jpg|Pazzo revealing the dig spot for the Ice Sword. Trivia * The Ice Sword is the only anti-stat weapon that doesn't have a +0 Strength icon. * It is the only weapon that can freeze an enemy. * If Hawkster freezes an enemy with the weapon effect, the enemy will become invulnerable to attack by anyone but Hawkster. ** Hawkster will then repeatedly attack that enemy until that enemy breaks free from the ice. * The Ice Sword, along with the Pumpkin Peeler, Carrot, Gold Sword, Zigzag, Falchion, Chewed Up Sword, Curved Sword, Apple Peeler, Refined Mace, Leaf, Bone Leg, Kielbasa, Lobster, Umbrella, Candlestick, Chicken Stick, and Wooden Mace, are the only weapons in the entire game that require a Shovel to retrieve them. See also * Blue Knight * Iceskimo Category:Weapons Category:Ice Category:Special Effects